Oxnard's New Seeds
by pensquared
Summary: Oxnard, hungry and tired, searches for some seeds. Oh, but what kind of seeds do he find?


o.O I really do like hamtaro. Really. =) . .. . .. .  
  
"Aw, man, I'm out of sunflower seeds!" Oxnard panted.  
  
Hamtaro smiled encouragingly. "Come on, it's for Penelope's birthday! You know how Pashmina really wants it to be a great party, and we've gotta go find those special flowers that are supposed to make a throne for her!"  
  
Oxnard rubbed his stomach. "Ah, but I'm so hungry."  
  
Hamtaro was about to speak, when Boss cut in. "Aw, let him go. You know that Oxnard's no use with an empty stomach."  
  
Oxnard watched Hamtaro's face eagerly. Hamtaro said, "Alright, alright, go find some seeds. We'll meet you here in two hours."  
  
Oxnard waved goodbye to Boss and Hamtaro. Ah, they were out of sight. Now all he had to do was find some rations.  
  
Oxnard ran as fast as his hamster legs would carry him. However, an empty stomach on legs cannot run very fast. Pretty soon, Oxnard was panting heavily, his feet weighed down as if tied to pieces of lead. And still, he was not at home to get some food. "Will I have to die of hunger?" Oxnard thought, panicking. Just then, he heard a light scuffle behind him.  
  
Being a hamster, Oxnard would usually have run as fast as his legs could carry him. But being completely nutrition deprived, he could barely raise his ears. He croched down, closed his eyes, and waited for the end.  
  
And waited.  
  
Hey, if he had to die, it might as well be a quick death. Why isn't it coming? Annoyed, Oxnard started turning around. "If you're going to kill me, you might as well hurry up."  
  
A small sparrow stared at him with puzzled eyes. "Chrrp?"  
  
Oxnard breathed in relief. Just a sparrow, no problemo. "Hi, I'm Oxnard. Who are you?"  
  
"Chrrp rrp chrrp. Chrrp rp rrr chrrr."  
  
Oxnard scratched his head, puzzled. "Uh, well . . . do you know where I can find any seeds, Mister. uh, Miss. uh. ah, just, do you know where I could get some?  
  
The sparrow put a wing to its beak, as if contemplating it. Then it chirped lightly, and pointed a wing to the north. "Chrrp chrrp rrrp rr!"  
  
With new vigor, Oxnard ran off. "Wow, thanks, Sparrow!"  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
"Gee, I hope Oxnard was ok. He didn't show up last night . . . maybe he was just busy with his owner." Hamtaro scratched his ears in a puzzled way.  
  
"Ah, you know he's always ok. He's just hungry. Besides, he'll show up for Penelope's birthday." Boss retorted sharply, just before tying up a last bow on Penelope's flower throne.  
  
"Oh, he's got to be here! Penelope would be so disappointed if Oxnard was a no-show!" wailed Pashmina.  
  
"Aw, don't worry, Pashmina!" Bijou patted her. "I'm sure Oxnard will be here!"  
  
-An Hour Later-  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
"Ookwee, ookwee!" Penelope squealed excitedly. It was her birthday!  
  
"Happy birthday, Penelope!"  
  
"Yeah, happy birthday!"  
  
Hamtaro smiled. "Why don't you sit on your throne, Penelope?"  
  
Penelope toddled over to her new throne and leaped upon it. She smiled widely. "Ookwee Ook-"  
  
A sudden rustling in the bushes alarmed her. "Ookwee?!?!"  
  
Oxnard toddled out of a nearby clump of crabgrass. "Hey, guys what's. . ." He stopped, rubbed his chin thinking. "Up! Yeah, that's the word." He stumbled almost drunkenly to Penelope. "Hey, Penelope, Happy, er, day."  
  
Penelope leaped behind Pashmina. "Ookwee Ookwee!!!" Alarmed, Hamtaro went and waved a paw timidly in front of Oxnard's unattentive eyes. "Oxnard? Are you feeling. ok?"  
  
Oxnard grinned foolishly. "Never done better!"  
  
Bijou looked severely alarmed. "Oh, no," she said in that French accent. "It seems that Oxnard has been. drugged!"  
  
A gasp of horror arose. "DRUGGED?" Boss bellowed. "How did THIS happen?"  
  
Hamtaro held a paw up to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. "Hmm."  
  
Meanwhile, Oxnard became hungry again. He thought for a second, then got a seed out from his hiding place. A seed. Not a sunflower seed.  
  
Boss raised his eyebrows. "Now, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Oxnard nibbled joyfully on his seed. "Eating! The sparrow helped me find these new seeds. Er, what's the word? Oh yes! Yum!"  
  
A light seemingly flashed in Hamtaro's hammy brain. "Oxnard, let me see that seed for one second."  
  
Reaching into his fur, Oxnard drew out another seed. "Here you go, ol' buddy ol' pal, Hamyoto. No, Hatmoro? Oh, Hamtaro!"  
  
Hamtaro sniffed the seed carefully and blanched at the aroma. "This seed smells mighty peculiar."  
  
Bijou walked over and sniffed too. "Oh my!" she wailed. "It seems as if Oxnard haz been eating marijuana seeds!"  
  
A silence filled the air. Hamtaro was the first to speak up. "Erm, marijuana?"  
  
"Yes. It is a drug that humans use for some reasons. It seems to make you really dizzy and uncoordinated. It really messes up with your mind."  
  
All eyes turned onto Oxnard, who was now absentmindedly picking at invisible blades of grass. "Ah," Hamtaro sighed. "As my mother always said: Stick to sunflower seeds." 


End file.
